


You Bought Me Coffee

by greeny1710



Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternative Universe - first meeting, Fluff, Getting Together, Kimi is an art student, M/M, Sebastian is a law student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/pseuds/greeny1710
Summary: Sebastian is a law student who is about to have a breakdown because he has no idea what to include in his essay and then loses his wallet when he needs coffee the most.Kimi is the one who comes to his rescue, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: The Chaotic Trio verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594924
Comments: 35
Kudos: 195





	You Bought Me Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> The ever so lovely Cielo99 asked _"Maybe you can tell us how Kimi and Seb meet👀"_ and an anon on Tumblr asked _would you ever write a pure simi fic??_ and so here I am, delivery a pure Simi fic. I hope you enjoy it friends :)
> 
> (also heads up, I'm neither a law nor an art student, but I have friends that do both and I just stole things from them lol, but I am a uni student who understands the suffering of essays that you left two days before the deadline. Don't do it kids, it never ends well, plan your time.)
> 
> ooh one more thing, this does feature a reference to sex offending, but more as a topic that Sebastian is going to write an essay about, it's never actually discussed in depth so just be aware :)

University seemed like the best idea, until Sebastian realised that he was perpetually tired, drowning in lectures and assignments, only seemed to eat frozen microwaveable dinners, had a flat mate that, honestly, he kind of hated but would have no one else by his side, and his veins filled with nothing but caffeine. He loved his university, honestly, truly, did. And he loved his degree. But that didn’t mean that Sebastian didn’t detest the early 9am lectures and the staying up late in the library scribbling out his assignments, only to have to rewrite the entire essay when he realised it was barely legible.

Today was another one of those nights. He had a paper due in on ‘Current Issues in International Law’ in two days, and there was only so many more times that Sebastian could flick through textbook tomes and read the same references over and over before it just became a squiggle in front of his eyes and the black lines of text didn’t even make sense anymore. 

Sebastian scrubbed his hands through his curls and slammed the textbook shut. Multiple people jumped at the bang, turning their heads and glaring at Sebastian. Wincing at the sound, Sebastian quickly shovelled his papers and textbook into his backpack and quickly made his way out of the library. 

He needed caffeine and he needed it quick. 

There was more than 10 coffee shops on or within a two minute walk of his campus, and whilst it was pushing 2am, Sebastian knew that there’d be at least two that were still open. One that was connected to a hotel that was just off campus and the one in the arts building. And Sebastian knew that the art building’s cafe was the proud owner of arguably the best coffee on the planet. 

He would know. He’s had a lot of shitty coffee over his years at university, and now he was in his final year, he’d found the Good Stuff and he didn’t plan on letting it go. 

Sebastian headed over to arts building, a mere one minute walk from the library, and was relieved when he saw that the lights were still on and there was someone manning the machines. He stumbled in, nearly falling over his own feet and clumsily rubbing his eyes. 

“Please tell me you can serve me a drink right now that will be strong enough that I will feel like I won’t be able to sleep for three weeks?” Sebastian asked as he got to the counter. The student behind it laughed and she nodded. 

“Coming right up, mate.” She said, grinning playfully as Sebastian. “You’re good with cold coffee, right?”

“You could literally throw ice at my face and I doubt I’d notice,” Seb lamented.

“How bad is the essay?”

“3000 words on a current issue in international law.”

“Oof,” the barista visibly winced, “That sounds painful, how’s it going?”

“Think I’ve got about five words. And all of that is the title.”

“Oh sweetie, you’ll get there soon. It’ll be fine.”

“Deadline is two days.”

“Oh fuck.” She said, almost dropping the coffee pot as she turned and stared at him. “How the fuck is this the first time you’ve visited for coffee?”

“Normally I’m back at my apartment, so I just use my own, but flatmate has his current fling over so I decided library would be better.”

“Well, we’re open 24/7. One of the student artists is literally always here, and he always wants black tea, and when he’s the one that brings in the cash you can have the university do what you want I guess.”

She turned back to the drink, pouring the coffee into a cup and going through to the back to grab something that had Sebastian look at her a bit strange. 

“Trust me, nitro cold brew will keep you awake for a really long time, buddy.”

Sebastian held up his hands in compliance and let her pour it in. 

“So, have a try of that, tell me what you think?” She said and pushed the cup across to him. Sebastian warily took a sip and when the ice cold hit him it was like he’d been smacked in the face with his law textbook. And he had been hit with his law textbook before. It was painful. 

“That’ll keep you awake for sure,” he said. 

She laughed and turned to the register. 

“£4.50 please, mate.”

Sebastian placed the cup back down, shuffling through his pockets and frowning when none of the patting unveiled his wallet. 

The wallet he kept his bank card and his very little money in. He was a student. He didn’t have much money. And losing what little money he did have was not what he was meant to be getting out of this little coffee treat. Sebastian pulled his backpack onto the counter and started digging through it, all the while muttering German swear words under his breath. 

“Put it on my tab, Clara.” A voice filled the room, a voice so quiet that it shouldn’t have. It was soft but rough and Sebastian wanted nothing more than to hear it again. 

He looked over to the source of the voice and saw an older student passing a cup over to Clara the Barista (as Sebastian now knew her thanks to the incredibly handsome guy in front of him). 

“Usual?”

Sebastian was aimlessly shifting his hand through his bag, his eyed fixated on the stranger, waiting to hear his voice again. 

As though he could read Seb’s mind, he just stared and grunted an approval instead. 

“I promise I’ll pay you back. I know my wallet is nearby.” Sebastian told him, dragging his eyes reluctantly away and going back to looking through his bag. 

“It’s fine, don’t bother.”

“Seriously I can-”

“Hey, it’s fine, seriously. Leave it.” The guy said, and Sebastian was taken aback by how this already handsome man could grow to be even more handsome just by quirking his lips up in amusement. 

“I promise I’m not normally like this.”

“You’re a law student, you’re definitely just learning the tricks of your trade.”

Sebastian laughed and hid behind his drink. He knew the blush was riding high on his cheeks and he just wanted to get to know this guy more than anything. 

“Thank you so much honestly,” Sebastian said, “I will pay you back, I just don’t know where I’ve left my wallet.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it,” Handsome stranger waved his hand almost as though he was trying to dispel Sebastian’s words from having entered the atmosphere. 

“I’ll drop the money off here tomorrow.” Sebastian promised. 

“I swear if you do I will hunt you down and shove it back in your pocket.”

Sebastian bit his lip, feeling it tremble between his teeth. He didn’t know why he was feeling emotional, but this guy being kind enough to buy Seb his coffee and also not caring about the money when Seb was at his most stressed he’d been in a long time was tipping him over the edge. 

Handsome Stranger reeled back when he saw the tears in Sebastian’s eyes and frowned. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you?”

Sebastian shook his head and wiped the tears away. 

“I’m not upset, I’m just running on about four hours sleep for the past three days, I’ve lost my wallet, I don’t know a single fucking thing about international law, I’m going to fail my degree and you bought me coffee because you’re handsome AND nice and I don’t understand why I’m being treated so well.” Sebastian told him, his voice breaking midway through and sobs breaking up the words. 

Handsome Stranger slowly nodded and held his hand out. Sebastian stared and passed him the coffee, thinking he was asking for it back, which had Handsome Stranger laugh and shake his head. He took it anyway but immediately put it down, and Sebastian noticed Clara the Barista watching them with shocked eyes. 

“I’m Kimi.”

“Sebastian,” he stuttered out between the tears. 

It was only when ~~Handsome Stranger~~ Kimi stepped forward and tugged Sebastian towards him that he realised what was going on. Sebastian’s hands automatically went around Kimi’s waist and Kimi held his hand on the back of Sebastian’s neck and the other on the small of his back. 

“You’re going to be okay,” he whispered, “You’re not going to fail. You’re going to write the best damn essay on international law this university has ever seen and you’re going to graduate with the best degree you can. And you’re going to drink that coffee and enjoy it and not feel guilty for losing your wallet. Because it meant I got to buy the most handsome guy I’ve ever seen walking this earth the coffee that he so desperately needed.”

“I’m really sorry.” Seb cried into his shoulder, but Kimi just shook his head. 

“Don’t be. Third year is a ball ache, trust me. You’re going to do it. You’ll be fine. I believe in you.”

“I can’t do it.”

“Yes, you can. One more essay, just one more. And then your exams. You can do this.” Kimi comforted, rubbing his fingers through Seb’s short hair. 

Sebastian reeled back to look at him, a frown forming as he realised this Kimi knew precisely how his course worked. Which was weird considering he could smell paint on Kimi and there was also smudges of red coating his fingers. Maybe this was the student artist that Clara the Barista had mentioned. 

“How do you even know that?”

“Am a PHD student, you’re not the only third year student I’ve seen coming in here crying over essays at this time of year. And I heard you say to Clara it’s an International law essay.” He shrugged, and if Sebastian wasn’t convinced it was actually red paint on his face he’d think Kimi was blushing. 

But the red paint hadn’t been there earlier. At least Seb didn’t think so. He thought it had only been on his fingers and rubbed across the tops of his thighs. Not that Sebastian had been staring at his legs. Definitely not. Okay he might’ve been staring a little bit. 

“Look, Seb, why don’t you sit down, talk me through your idea and we’ll figure out what you’re going to write about.” Kimi offered, smiling at him warmly.

“You’re busy,” Seb sniffed, “I don’t want to distract you from your work.”

“It needs to dry anyway, it’s fine.”

“Okay… thank you,” Seb shyly said, smiling slightly at the older student and taking a seat at one of the tables. 

Kimi slid his coffee across to him, accepted the tea from Clara the Barista who was still staring at them both in shock.

“Right, so the idea. Hit me with it.” Kimi said, lounging back in his chair and running his fingers through his hair. 

Sebastian pulled his notes and textbook out of his bag, and flicked through this, quickly reading through the idea and making sure he understood it. 

“Okay so I had this idea about writing an analysis on the passing of the 42 U.S.C Section 13701, Violent Crime Control and Law Enforcement Act in the US.”

Kimi nodded slowly.

“What’s that?”

“Okay, so, it’s basically known as ‘Megan’s Law’, and it enables parents to be made aware of the presence of convicted sex offenders in the neighbourhood.”

“Right. What’s your analysis then? What’s the point of writing about that?” Kimi asked, staring at Sebastian like it was the dumbest idea he’d ever heard. 

Sebastian flicked to a page in his notes and pointed at something. Kimi sat back in his chair as Sebastian started to regale how the passing of the Act would have an impact on the Law, the effects on the community, and numerous other factors that would play into it. The more he talked, the more everything flowed, and Sebastian’s hands didn’t stop moving the entire time. Kimi asked a number of questions, pushing Sebastian slightly and also questioning a couple of the propositions he made. 

“But basically, it all amounts down to whether it will decrease issues with offending behaviours, or whether it will actually end up amounting to more vigilantism in the US, as parents will do anything to keep their kids safe, you get what I’m saying?” Sebastian finally finished, and when he looked at the clock he realised he’d been talking Kimi’s ear off for the last two hours. It was pushing 5am and Kimi didn’t even look close to being bored or tired. 

“Yeah it made sense as soon as you said what your idea was, it’s a good topic to debate.” Kimi shrugged.

Sebastian’s jaw dropped as he realised what Kimi was implying.

“You mean you thought it would work from the start?!”

“Yep.”

“So why did you keep saying that certain things didn’t make sense and looked at me like I was crazy?!”

“Because it got you to work it out.” Kimi smirked, “I know how to get an essay out of someone, Seb, and you’ve just provided the best analysis you could because you could argue against someone. That’s what being a lawyer is, Seb. Or did you not know that?”

“I hate you so much right now.” Sebastian laughed, but he had to admit, Kimi was right. He’d picked up on a few holes in Sebastian’s arguments that he wouldn’t have noticed if Kimi hadn’t mentioned them. And they were argument holes that if he’d had left them unclosed, would lead to him getting massively down-graded. 

“Got an essay out of you, and got to listen to you talk for two hours. I think I won that one, didn’t I?”

“Yeah, I think you did…” Sebastian said, “I’ll have to repay the favour sometime, make up for you buying me coffee and listening to my rambles.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Kimi murmured, leaning across and taking Sebastian’s hand in his and squeezing it lightly, “I’m always here, anyway.”

“Okay,” Sebastian blushed, “I’ll take you up on that. Once I get this essay and the exams done.”

“Get some sleep as well,” Kimi made him promise, “But if you ever need to come and complain about your degree, as someone that’s doing their third degree I know the pain of them, just come find me. Even if you just want a hug, I can do that.”

Kimi stood up from the table, stretched his arms above his head and cracked his back. 

“I’ll see you around, yeah? Don’t be a stranger. I got some painting to go finish.” 

“See you later,” Sebastian agreed, smiling playfully and waving as Kimi picked up another tea from the Barista (who was no longer Clara, Sebastian noticed) and walked off back down the corridor. 

“He barely even talks to me and I’ve known him the entire six years he’s been here so far.” 

Sebastian jumped at the voice, turning to see Clara leaning up against the counter and staring pointedly at him. 

“I think he just felt sorry for me.”

“No,” Clara said, “No. You’re going to marry him one day.”

Sebastian nearly fell off his chair in shock at her words. 

“I’ve known him three hours!”

“And I’ve known him six years. Kimi doesn’t talk to people. And yet he couldn’t take his eyes off you. You’re special to him, don’t fuck things up.”

Sebastian turned back to stare down the corridor. He couldn’t see Kimi, but knowing that he was down there somewhere, making some art that he loved doing, it kicked something in Sebastian’s heart. 

Kimi felt special. There was something about him that Sebastian felt enamoured with already. 

He didn’t entirely believe Clara, but maybe she was right in that things could be special. But he had essays to write and exams to revise for first before he could even consider making whatever this was with Kimi something more. They’d only known each other a day, they had plenty of time to figure out their lives. 

And when Sebastian got his grade for the essay back a month later, the highest grade he could get, he went running to Kimi and didn’t even care when blue spray paint got all over his clothes as he jumped into Kimi’s arms, kissing him deeply and holding him tightly. 

Kimi was right. Sebastian could do it. 

Maybe he should keep Kimi around for a bit longer. Sebastian quite liked him. 

And he still owed him a coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr available at 3303andmore
> 
> I hope you liked this, comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Feedback is more than welcome and I am always up for any writing prompts that you wanna drop or even just tell me what you think, it makes me happy :)


End file.
